Known apparatus can be awkward to use. That is, known apparatus comprises a vertically extending king pole which is placed generally proximate the cliff edge and a jib pivotably mounted at one end to a bottom portion of the king pole, the other end being supported from the top end of the king pole by means of a pre-set rope/pully system. The king pole is stabilized by means of guy ropes extending from the top end thereof to the ground where they are secured. The jib is caused to swing about a vertical axis between a position projecting outwards from the cliff edge, to a position where the end of the jib is located back from the cliff edge. The guy ropes limit the swinging movement of the jib thereby making it difficult to discharge the patient from the apparatus. Further, the known apparatus is awkward to set up and operate.